A Matter Of Months
by StoryAtTheBottomOfTheBottle
Summary: What if the strigoi attach happened 6 months earlier? Rose has never killed a strigoi and doesn't know how to fight well. She is alone in the woods, no Dimitri, no stake. Will Dimitri be able to save her or will he just put himself in danger? R D R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I know I shouldn't write this cause that would just mean another story to UD and I barley have time to UD my other 2 but... I CANT RESIST!**

****IMPORTANT****

**Okay so basically rose and Lissa got found by Dimitri a few months earlier but it was at the same place and the same things happened in the scene in the book. So this is basically what happened and what didn't.**

**Victor's trial happened immediately and the school never went to that snow resort, meaning mason didn't die and Rose has never killed Strigoi but has been up against one (Natalie). Tasha never asked Dimitri to be her guardian, the lust charm did happen, victor tortured Lissa but Jesse didn't neither did the cabin happen. Adrian once came to the school doing a job for the queen and decided to stay when he fell for Rose. Rose does see ghost and know about the darkness. And finally Rose and Dimitri both like each other aren't going out.**

**That's what's happened so yeah...**

**Enjoy and please review I want to know if you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer count for the whole story! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR... (Sob)...ANY OF IT CHARACTER. RICHELLE MEAD DOES.**

**Let the story begin...**

**RPOV**

"Focus Rose" Dimitri growled at me after he yet again hit me in the ribs. "I am" I replied through gritted teeth, trying to make contact with him, only for him to trip, then pin me to the ground. Dimitri just started teaching me how to fight. I sucked. It's so embarrassing! Especially in front or with Dimitri. How am I suppose to impress him by falling on my ass?

Dimitri lent down to my ear and whispered in a hard tone, "No. You're not." What's his problem! I am focused, I am trying. I gritted my teeth and pushed his chest signalling I wanted him to get up, which he did. I stood up looking him directly in the eye. "What's your problem today?" I shot at him throwing my hands in the air. "My problem is your not trying, you're not focused!" he glared at me. I cringed. This dude can be scary. "I am focused. Just because I'm not as good as you does not mean I'm not trying! I. Am. Trying!" I screamed returning his glare.

Thank the lord everyone is in bed or I'd have the whole school watching by now. "Listen Rose! You have a little over a year until you graduate. How do you expect to be able to guard Vasilisa when you can't even land a blow on me!" he roared right back at me, his yells echoing around the gym. That was harsh! Seriously what crawled up his ass and died. Dimitri and I normally get along amazingly, that might be because we have a thing for each other but still, he being a dick! So I told him. "Your being I complete dick! I don't know what your problem is but don't take it out on me!" he just continued to glare at me. I swear his eyes were almost alight with flames. I looked up at him with a disgusted smile on my face and shook my head. "I don't know why I bother anymore, I'm going. Don't bother coming this afternoon, I won't be there." "Rose..." he said in his I'm-serious-so-don't-play-around-or-you-will-be-running-extra-laps voice. "I don't care" I told him simply, turning around and walking off.

I stalked off towards the track. I was just so angry with him! Maybe I should go and punch him? No. I'd regret that. I barely noticed I was trembling and by the time I reached the gym doors I was wiping tears off my cheeks with the back of my hand. "ROSE!" Dimitri yelled so loud I reckon the whole campus would have heard him...if they were awake, or maybe he just did wake them up. I turned around not try to hide the hurt or tear on my face. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he does that when he's trying to calm down. That's right, feel bad. Normally I would just punch something...or someone, it calms me down much faster. You should try it. I didn't wait any longer, I quickly turned around and walked out the door. I kept on walking until I was about 6 kilometres into the forest. It was dark by now, and soon the school would start waking up. I miss the sun but I guess they come first and they don't like the sun. So us damphirs have to miss out. I never said life was fair. I walked for another minute or two until I settled on a rock resting my head in my hands. Why was my life so confusing? I just sat there thinking about how easy life use to be. When Lissa and I were in the run, those were some of the best years of my life. But nothing can compare with the ones when I would go on holidays with the Dragomir's. I remember when we once went to the beach and Andre tried to teach Lissa and I how to surf...that didn't really work out as planned. All he succeeded in doing was getting me and Lissa dunked by the waves. Lissa and I cherished that memory so much that when we ran away we learnt how to surf for Andre. I smiled at the memory. Andre was like a big brother to me, I miss him so much.

I yell snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked around nut there was nobody. "Rose" I heard again, it was faint but this time it was a bit closer, wait what! Rose? Then I heard it again. Dimitri. He was looking for me. About bloody time! How long have I been here? Half an hour? Took him long enough. I'll just wait for him here.

**DPOV**

Where is she! I clearly saw her walk into the forest. Oh no. What if strigoi got her? _Shut up _Dimitri! The wards were put up yesterday. But what if...ahh shut up! I called out Rose's name again. How far into the forest did she go? This is insane! But its also one of the reasons I love the girl. Roza, name again. How far into the forest did she go? This is insane! But it's also one of the reasons I love the girl. Roza, _my Roza_. I like the sound of that. But it can't ever happen. Keep dreaming Dimitri, oh yes I will, me and Roza together like a normal couple, maybe kissing on the beach or on our honeymoon. What I'd do to be sitting next to her rubbing tanning lotion on her back, running my hands up and down her smooth, perfectly tanned skin. Snap out of it! Jeeze Dimitri. But yes, I will keep dreaming.

A scream snapped me out of my fantasy. Roza? I ran in the direction of the scream pulling out my stake as I dodged the thickening trees. The scream rang out through the forest again. It is Roza. I know her voice anywhere. I pushed myself harder and faster to get to her, what's wrong with her? It's entirely my fault! I was being way too harsh. Argh! I'm so stupid! I ignored all the scratches and grazes I got from the trees and god know what else. "ROZA" I yelled so loud I'm surprised the earth didn't shake, "DIMITRI" I heard in response. I have to get to her!

Every muscle in my body was protesting. This was like one of those dreams that no matter how far and fast you run you just can't make it. Another blood piercing scream ripped through the woods. "ROSE!" if I said I screamed loud before that was _nothing_ compared to now. No response. I swear I sprinted 6 kilometres and just when it all mattered my body gave way.

I collapsed, falling to the ground. Argh! I'm so weak! I grabbed onto the rock next to me, pulling myself up and trying to get some strength into my muscles. I need to keep going. I can't fail Rose. My precious Roza. When I look up I nearly threw up. There was blood on the rock, lots of it. Roza. Shit, what the heck has happened! I got up shakily and started to run-if you could call it running- as fast as I could. What sick bastard would do this to her? I think I'd only been running for a few minutes when I heard voices. "We don't have time to turn her! Just drain her and get out of here. We only had to break the wards. Not get a snack on the way." A voice hissed. Where they referring to Roza as a snack? Then it all sank in. Oh shit! Strigoi! Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ I ran a hand trough my hair and gritted my teeth. I'm going to have to do this the Rose Hathaway style. Do, think, regret. Well hopefully not regret.

I gripped my stake and lowered myself into a defensive crouch, walking toward the group of Strigoi. I seriously hope there in no more than 2, otherwise I'm fucked. I quickly ran int6o the small opening where the Strigoi were arguing. Using the element of surprise I sunk my stake swiftly into the back, of the closest strigoi expertly hitting his heart. I pulled out my stake lowering back into a defensive crouch. I started circling with a Strigoi trying to get him further away from Rose who I noticed lying bloody, battered and crumpled on the ground. How didn't I notice her straight away? I thought to myself. Shut up Dimitri! Stay focused! I scolded myself. Rose whimpered making me glance at her again. And that's all it took. The strigoi I was circling reached out and scraped his claw like fingers across my ribs. Ripping through my skin like it was paper. I screamed out in pain and clutched my side.

"Dimitri Belikov" he sneered. "The amazingly perfect Dimitri Belikov." He grinned at me, cocking his head to the side. "Shut up" I growled. Strigoi always try to distract you. And let me tell you, they do a bloody good job at it. Rose whimpered again, causing the Strigoi to growl at her. "Shut up whore." He just crossed the line...again. Another strigoi I hadn't notice with flaming red hair kicked Rose in the stomach. Making her cough and gag a few times until she threw up blood. My blood was boiling, all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. But I can't.

I launched myself at the strigoi who kicked Rose. I ducked under a punch her sent at me groaning as pain caused through my body from where my skin had been ripped apart. I quickly leaned back and punched the red head in the jaw making his head snap back. "Dimitri" Rose whimpered breaking my heart. "I'm right here baby" I said back in the most soothing voice I could use whilst in a deadly fight. I don't know what made me say that, but I seriously don't give a shit. This time I didn't take my eyes off the strigoi, but that didn't stop it from pulling out a carving knife. Shit. I've only ever fought a strigoi with a weapon once other than its own strength and that strigoi almost claimed my life. I almost cringed at the memory. I just dodged the Strigoi's foot as it shot out towards my head. I had to quickly take a step forward to regain my balance, slashing out with my stake ripping open his arm. He screamed out and shoved the knife as far as it would go into the top of my thigh. Horrible pain shot through my body again worse than when the other strigoi had attacked my ribs. I felt my leg buckle under the pain as my screams joined his. And that's when I saw my opening. His arms were flayed out in random directions providing a clear shot into his icy heart. He crumpled to the ground as soon as I pulled my stake out from his chest.

I turned around as fast as I could on one leg, readying myself for the last strigoi to attack me. But he didn't come. He wasn't there. I dropped to the ground letting down my guard and crawling over to Rose. She wasn't there either. "Roza" I whimpered like Vikki use to when she would fall over. I placed my hand where her blood had stained the grass. "No, no, no" I said trying to convince myself this wasn't happening, it was impossible. The wards, how could they penetrate them? I looked around desperately. She wasn't anywhere in sight. It all my fault, I upset her. I failed her. NO! This isn't happening, but the pain it so real, mentally and physically. "No! Rose! ROZA!" I screamed up to the morning (human night) sky, crumpling to the ground. Tears fell down my face as I clutched my leg with one hand and my rips with the other. Slowly unconsciousness took over my mind, overruling my pain and sorrow. The last thing I thought was, Roza, I've lost my Roza. Forever.

**Wow! That took ages to write! Please, please, PLEASE! RIVIEW and tell me what you think. Should I continue or drop it? Remember...review :) also any ideas are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, I wasn't sure If this would be a one shot or not. I think I posted this over a year ago and I found this book with another chapter in it so I decided to post it and see what you people think :] herrrrrrre weeeeee goooooooo!**

_**Enjoy :D**_

**TPOV**

Tonight is the night. I'm so sure he will say yes. I know that Lissa is the last Dragomir but I want Dimitri and I _will _get him. Call me selfish, call me whatever. I don't care. He wi8ll say yes, it's all planned out. I've asked him to come to my room tonight and when he does I'll get him to sit on the couch. Once he's settled down and comfortable I'll ask him to become my guardian and if he rejects my offer, which he won't, I'll offer him fringe benefits. Now, I know he won't say yes but if he somehow can resist _me_ I'll offer him _daily _fringe benefits. And after that if he says yes- which he will- or no I'll slip of my sexy, silky, dressing gown and reveal my lacy yellow lingered, which is hot! Now I know he won't refuse, but if he does I'll offer him a family, _eugh_! I hate kids! Now, if the offer of breeding with him doesn't work my last option will be compulsion, which I _will _use. Because those fringe benefits, they start tonight.

So now I'm waiting. He would have finished training Rose- I think she likes him- how to defend Lissa a few hours ago. So, he will be here in… 6 hours. It's not like I have and addiction to him or I'm obsessed it's just, love makes us do strange things.

*****8 hours later*****

Where is he? 2 hours late! This bra is getting itchy! That's it, I'm going to his room. I wonder if he has a nice bed… I bet it smells like him. Maybe he's there setting up his room like a romantic restaurant!

I knocked on his door, "Dimka?..." No answer. After a minute I placed my hand on the door melting the lock and pushing it open. No candles, no flower petals. This is some very sick joke. "_Dimitri Belikov" _ I thought angrily.

I walked down the hall to the head guardians' room and knocked. Within seconds the Guardian opened the door fully dressed. "Lady Ozera" she bowed respectively. "What can I do for you? I'm in need of sleep at the moment." …Not so respective. "Well… Guardian Petrov, I came to request the knowledge of Guardian Belikovs whereabouts." I smiled using my royal voice. She rubbed her eyes, "in his room." She grumbled closing the door on me. How rude! Closing the door on a royal! Well, she'll see.

I knocked on the door again. "Look, Lady Ozera, Natasha, whatever you desire to be called. I _told _you, Guardian Belikov is in his room. You know his room number, I see you standing in front of his door each night with a different pair I lingerie under your slutty gown." I blushed furiously, this is no way to treat a royal!

"Well, _Guardian Petrov, _ I believe he is not there." I glared at her. She glared back pulling her phone out of her pocket, no doubt to call Dimka.

**APOV (Alberta)  
**Stupid, bloody, royal Moroi! Can't she see I just want to sleep? Anyway, she's annoying Dimitri, he's been asking for extra shifts just to get away from her! Anyway she is a Moroi, so I guess I have to call Dimitri for her. He's probably in the gym, he always is. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and found Dimitri's name in my contacts. I held the phone to my ear for a minute before I heard a beep, "Guardian Belikov, sorry I can't make it to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number I'll call you back as soon as possible." His voice ended followed by another beep. "Belikov, its Petrov, call me." I said into the phone.

Ok… that's not like Belikov; he _always _picks up his phone, normally after the first ring. I pushed pasted Lad Ozera and walked down the hall. Stupid Belikov not picking up his phone, now _I _have to find him. I quickly knocked on his door which only pushed it open. "He's not in there, I checked." I looked at her, giving her a fake smile as I pull at my phone once again calling all guardians at once.

"Alto", "Jones", "Yuri" and "Mark" were the only names I could catch. "Whoa! Everyone, quiet please." Silence… I took in a deep breath; this is a waste of time! "Has anyone seen Belikov today?" I asked all the Guardians. There was a chorus of no's through the phone. "Uh, I saw him running into the woods this morning." I groaned. "Is he ok? What happened? Where is my Dimka?" Lady Ozera shot at me, I turned around and gave her my Don't-bother-me-I'm-doing-guardian-business look, which, may I tell you, it's not very friendly. And it works.

"Ok then… Yuri," groan, "Wills," groan, "And…Alto. You three aren't on a shift, be in the guardian corridor in 3 minutes." I closed my phone and turned to lady Ozera, "Thank you, you can go to bed now." "But-" I cut her off, "you would want to get in the way now, would you?" I asked her in the sweetest voice I could, earning a scowl. Soon after Lady Ozera left the three guardians I request were in the corridor. That's when it actually hit me; Belikov could actually be in trouble.

"Ok! We are going into the forest in search of Guardian Belikov. We will stay within 20 metres of each other and… you know the rest." 'The rest' meaning, stay alert, things we all know. "Let's go."

Once we reached the forest edge I turned to the others, "Stay alert! The sun is up so try to stay in its rays, anything can happen anytime!" they all nodded in agreement. Yuri went in first, followed by Wills, myself and then Alto.

We walked for about 10 minutes and there was still nothing. We all jumped when my phone went off. "Petrov." "Marks. The rest of the academy has been searched and Belikov hasn't been found. Do you want me to alert the rest of the staff?" Guardian Marks informed me. "Yes, state him missing." I closed my phone. Shit! This isn't good. Belikov is the best guardian on campus. What if he's hurt? What about Rose? She's come so far because of him and she really opened up to him. Come to think of it, he's opened up to her as well. Dimitri was so anti-social before Rose came back, now he will smile and joke with the other guardians. They've both changed each other.

"Shit!" Yuri's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I ran over to him. He was looking down at a rock that had blood smothered down half of it. I leant down and toughed it, "Dry, it's been here a while. Come on, hurry up!" I called to the others behind me. We started running while Alto talked "What about Hathaway? They could be together." I didn't think about that… with a student and guardian at risk running wasn't fast enough. I looked at Yuri and he nodded "Faster!" he has a louder voice than me. I'm thinking he would make a good head guardian once I retire. He's a good fighter and has the brains.

We kept on running for a long time and I'm pretty sure we were going the right way. Stan was panting pretty heavily next to me, maybe he should train with Rose and Dimitri, get his fitness up. "I-"pant- "think we're-" pant, "off track." Stan barley got out while running. I was pretty out of breath myself but when a life could be at risk nothing can get in my way. The wards were up ahead and I'm almost certain Dimitri wouldn't go past them without giving me notice. "No we're not!" Yuri's voice rang through the trees up ahead of the rest of us. "Alberta, hurry up! I found Belikov!...SHIT!" I sprinted ahead of Wills until I reached Yuri. He was kneeling down testing for a pulse on Dimitri who was lying on the ground in an awkward looking position. His arms and legs were sprawled out around him and his white singlet was almost completely red. "No! Shit, shit, shit! This has to be Strigoi." Nobody on would do this to Dimitri, nobody on campus _could_ do this to Dimitri.

"Pulse?" I asked Yuri urgently. "It's weak" Yuri sounded panicked.. "Two Strigoi bodies" Wills called, moving them into the sun. "Stan, call Smith, tell him what's happened and set him in charge! We're going to have to carry him. The forest is too thick to fit any vehicle through." I told everyone throwing my phone at Stan.

I went to Dimitri's left and Yuri went to his right picking up a stake that was nest to him. "Let's just get him to the infirmary before sundown." I pulled him into sitting position and putting his arm over my shoulder, Yuri doing the same on his right. "One, Two, Three, Lift!"I counted up lifting Dimitri's tall frame . I was hard because Dimitri is the tallest guardian on campus sp we had to put one hand behind his knee lifting it up so it looked like he was sitting in an invisible chair, it was the only way so his legs didn't drag along the ground. We walked as far and fast as we could until we placed Dimitri down so Wills and Alto Could take our place and carry him the rest of the way.

"One, Two, Three, Lift!" Stan counted down just as I had when they lifted Belikov. Belikov cried out in pain obviously gaining consciousness.

**DPOV**

I cried out in pain as I woke from my unconscious state. I remembered everything as cleat as day, I'd failed Rose. And it hurt so much! Physically and emotionally. I cried out in pain again, trust me, to make me cry out in pain means it hurts, a lot. My ribs, I can't think of words than could even come close to describing the pain but my heart hurt a thousand times more.

"Put him down, Put him down!" I heard what I recognised as Alberta's voice. Whoever had lifted me up laid me down on the ground making my singlet rub against my bloody wound. I yelped out again. A hand rested on my shoulder, "Dimitri, please open your eyes… we're going to get you help." Get _me _help? What about Rose? "Leave me" I grunted, clutching around the knife. "Get Rose." I pleaded with them. "We will get Rose. Once your safe." I could tell she wanted to get Rose but knew to stay with me, stupid guardian, likelihood of survival rule!

"Dimitri" Now it was Alto talking. "We're going to take you back to the buildings. Ok?" I clenched my teeth and nodded my head. I knew they wouldn't listen to my arguments.

After what seemed like hours of unbearable pain we were out of the trees and on the running track. I spoke up, "Put me down." They complied, placing me on the ground, causing me to scream out when my leg knocked where the knife was hilt deep in my thigh.

**MPOV (Mason)**

There were about 200 of us in the gym, all novices. We had a few special guest speakers today sp the guardians took us all into the gym, boring!

Guardian Alto sprinted into the building out of breath causing all heads to turn to him. "All Guardians please follow me!" He yelled opening the double doors at the back of the gym that leads out to the track. A deep manly scream entered the gym. All the novices jumped up as one and sprinted after the guardians. I was near the door so I was one of the first out, leading the pack to where the guardians were circled around something… someone.

We all gathered around to look at who it was making the noise. "It's Guardian Belikov!" I yelled out in shock as I saw the badass himself, laying on the ground all bloody and crying out in pain.

**DPOV**

I opened my eyes when I heard the voices of more guardians as they crowded around me . Go find Rose! I thought not being able to make out the words. "Shit Belikov!" A guardian called out. "A car will be here in 20 minutes" Another guardian called out. 20 minutes! "Dimitri, Do you want us to start carrying you?" I groaned loudly and choked out a no, I couldn't stand the pain of getting lifted up again.

Seconds after that I heard hundreds of footsteps running towards me. "It's Guardian Belikov!" I heard a novice yell out. Shit, novices. I heard a chorus of gasps and people exchanging thoughts.

Another wave of intense pain rippled through my body. Trembling, I grabbed the handle of the knife. I made sure my grip was firm and ripped it out. And Fuck! Did it hurt! I screamed loudly not even trying to mask my pain. I dropped the knife to the ground, clutching where it had just been wetting my fingers with blood. I half screamed half groaned as I tried to apply some pressure to the wound.

Alberta kneeled at my head lifting it and resting it on her lap. She leaned over me and ripped my bloody singlet off me. "FUCK!" I yelled out in English. "Sorry" she said so only I heard it, "This is gonna hurt too." I braced myself s a guardian kneeled beside me and ripped up the left leg of my shorts pulling the fabric away from my wound. "Damnnnn! Bloody fuck!" I couldn't contain my pain it was just too much for me.

"Novices! Back to the gym, now!" Yuri Yelled over the racket, still, it didn't work. Alberta sighed and filled me in on what would happen. "A Vehicle will be here in 10 minutes with Vasilisa and Lord Ivashkov to heal you." I nodded and gritted my teeth, 10 more minutes than the physical pain is over.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! ** **MY HEADS EXPLODINGGG! So there you have it. Almost a year later another chaptert. I will ud soon and pleeeaaase REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Should I continue? Any ideas? Anywayyy I'm off to bed :D its latttttttttttte!**

**REVIEEEEEW :D**


End file.
